


Road Trip Canceled

by UhmLikeWhet



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Road Trip, Sex, Vampire Laura, Venice, WTF, major angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UhmLikeWhet/pseuds/UhmLikeWhet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their way to Venice, Laura becomes very ill and Carmilla realizes its because she's in the process of becoming a vampire. How does Laura take the news and accept who she now is and how will she handle the complications to come?</p><p>Chapters titles go by point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Laura

"Babe, how much longer?" Carmilla snickered from the back seat. 

 

_Drive 8 more miles, then, turn right._

 

"Carmilla, you've been asking me the same question every 5 minutes for the last hour. You made me pull over so you could get in the back to nap. So, shut up, and sleep." You demand, turning the GPS lower. 

 

Carmilla sat up and played with your hair. "Do you want me to drive?"

 

"You don't even have your license." You barked.

 

"Yes, but I know how to drive. Besides, there's no point in a license when I can teleport, via black smoke." Carmilla made a smug face and climbed up front. "Come on, let me drive."

 

"Fine." This was an open road, with little to no cars. What are the chances you would get pulled over anyway?

 

You pull over to the side of the never ending road to switch seats. Carmilla meets you In the front of the car and pulls you in, by your waist, to kiss you.

 

"Buttercup, I don't know why you're so upset but we can talk about it." She says, still holding you. 

 

You sigh. "I'm alright." You lock your fingers around her neck. "I'm just tired. I've been driving for three hours, at least, and I forgot the damn chips at the dorm." 

 

"So, you're hungry and tired? That's all?" She questions.

 

"Yea, why do you ask?" You frown your eye brows.

 

She releases her hold on your hips to move the hair from your face. "Well, to be honest, you look like shit, Laura."

 

"Oh thanks. I can always count on you to be blunt with me."

 

"No Laura, really. I think you really should get some rest." She takes your hand and walks you to the back door on the drivers side. She then walks to the back and gets a blanket after opening the door for you.

 

You get in and lay down, wishing you had a pillow of some sort, but sadly you packed your yellow pillow first and it's at the bottom of all of your bags.

 

Carmilla is back with the sound of a slamming door. She climbs in, pretty much on top of you, to cover you with the blanket. You smile and she kisses your forehead.

 

"Get some sleep, cutie." She insists and slips out. 

 

-

 

Its been a little over a half hour and you've woken up to Carmilla calling your name as she pulls into a parking lot.

 

"Carm? Why are we stopped?" You look at her with sleepy eyes. 

 

"We're at a little diner. Didn't you say you were hungry?" 

 

"Try starving." You say holding your stomach.

 

You sit up and Carmilla slips into the back sitting across from you. Both of your backs against the doors.

 

"This road trip is going exactly as I planned." You sigh sarcastically. 

 

"Well, how are you feeling? And besides, it can only get better from here right?" Carmilla states.

 

"I guess, and I'm still a bit tired. But I really need food. Let's get some brunch!" You smile and brace yourself.

 

Carmilla gives you a look of annoyance. "Brunch?"

 

You nod still smiling.

 

"You know, Hollis, you're lucky you're cute." Carmilla says crawling over to your side of the car.

 

"Oh yea?" you whisper huskily.

 

Carmilla bites her bottom lip and nods.

 

"And why is that?" You ask in the same tone.

 

"Because your vocabulary consists of constant words that either don't make sense, or just put me in a really good mood at how cute they are." And with that, she kisses you. No more questions asked. 

 

"And that face you make when your excited is to die for, buttercup." She whispers into your lips.

 

You moan into her mouth as you hear your stomach growl. 

 

"I don't want to ruin this moment, but can we maybe postpone it until I get food in my stomach?" You ask feeling bad.

 

"Of course." Carmilla reaches back and opens the door. You almost fall out, but she catches you. "That's for getting me all worked up."

 

You scrunch your nose and exhale loudly.

 

-

 

Now finishing up your food, you study Carmilla as she's eating. She notices you and studies you back. You turn away and smile.

 

"Whaaaat?"

 

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking." You look back to find a cute smile on her face while she chews her bacon. 

 

"About?" She looks down to an empty plate and frowns.

 

"Me, you, us. How _this_  happened." You put emphasis on 'this' while gesturing the word with your hands. 

 

Carmilla sighs. "Well, buttercup, I've been thinking the same thing. Why you?"

 

You pretend to be hurt when you know she's only joking. 

 

She giggles and calls the waiter over for the check.

 

"No but seriously, sometimes I wonder too. And sometimes I regret it. Not saying I regret meeting you, or getting to know you. I regret the relationship. Only because I know in the end we would both get hurt."

 

You show signs of hurt but you know it's true. This isn't a long lasting relationship.

 

"I love you, I do, and you know that. But we both know where it's going to end up after college."

 

"After college? Why so soon?" You pout.

 

"Laura, you have a human life to live and-"

 

You cut her off. "Who says I have to have a human life?"  You fold your arms.

 

Carmilla almost chokes on her tea. "Are you really suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

 

You hesitate but don't move your position.

 

"Laura, do you understand the life you'll be giving up? The people you'll outlive?-"

 

"Yea, well, you're going to outlive me if you don't do something soon. Time is running out."

 

"Babe, you're only 19. You have time." She puts a hand on yours and guides it back to the table. 

 

You huff, knowing that she's right.


	2. Laura

Now you're back on the road. You've been back for almost an hour. Carmilla is still driving. You're still so tired. Must've been from Carmilla keeping you up all night. 

 

You start to dose off in the front seat after thinking about the previous nights "activities".

 

"Laura, Laura, hey." Carmilla shakes you awake. "Babe, are you sure you're okay?"

 

"Yea, still just a bit tired." You lie. You actually feel like shit. Your head throbs and you feel sick to your stomach.

 

She's still looking over at you with a raised brow. 

 

"Babe, can you watch the fucking road please?" You snicker pointing ahead.

 

"Its a one way, open fucking road, Laura." she huffs. "I'm trying Laura, I really am.."

 

"Trying what, Carmilla?" You say with an attitude. You feel your stomach twist and turn and you're still hungry. "Fucking hell." You whisper 

 

"Trying not to lose my cool. I mean seriously, what is with you?" She hesitates. "Di-did I bite you last night."

 

Your eyes open wide. "Yes. You always bite me when we have sex. It's a thing! It's your- our thing!" You feel your neck for the wound.

 

"Oh, for fucks sake." She puts a hand to her head.

 

You gulp. "Oh, my, God, am I a vampire?" You're scared. Terrified. Even though you want this, you wanted time to plan it.

 

"... No, not yet." 

 

"You hesitated." Your heart rate escalates.

 

"Well, you're dying..."

 

"CARMILLA, WHY ARE YOU BEING SO BLUNT TODAY?!?"

 

"I didn't clean it right did I?" She whispers to herself ignoring everything you say.

 

"Carmilla, you're scaring me."

 

Carmilla pulls over to the side of the road and gets out holding her head in her hands. Now pacing back and forth, she starts mumbling things in French.

 

You get out and walk angrily over to her. "Carmilla, what do you mean I'm dying."

 

"Ehh, well.. You need blood.. Once you get blood. You need to die, then you'll resurrect a vampire." Carmilla says in one breath.

 

Shes sounding a bit like Perry at this moment.

 

You feel faint. Your head is throbbing. Then it's black.


	3. Laura/Carmilla

You wake up moaning in the backseat of the car. Carmilla looks back at you.

 

"Hey, cupcake. How ya feeling?" She places a hand on your knee and looks forward.

 

You jump up suddenly remembering everything that had just happened.

 

"Carmilla... Pull over." She does as you ask.

 

"I'm bringing you back to campus. I've talked to LaF and they said it was ok to use their blood. They were a bit skeptical at first, but I had no choice but to tell them what happened." She says climbing into the back seat.

 

"And what _exactly_ happened?" You ask nervously bringing your knees to your chest.

 

"Well... Last night.. I usually clean you after biting you, but I didn't. I must have gotten too caught up in the moment to really pay any attention. You did say you wanted to spend the rest of our lives together..." She shrugs.

 

"So you're saying I'm a vampire. You're saying I'm a blood sucking monster." You raise your eyebrows and gesture every word with your right hand. The left is placed over your throbbing temples 

 

"No, not yet. That's why you need blood.. To finish the ah.." she looks around the car in search of words. "Ritual.. So to speak."

 

"How could you be so careless?! God, you stupid useless vampire... SHIT HEAD!" You're throwing your hands around and shaking your head, which only makes the headache worse. 

 

"Hey, hey, hey, slow down buttercup." Carmilla puts her arms up in defense. "You came onto me." She winked at the double meaning.

 

You can't help but let out a small huff and smile apologetically. You're emotions are everywhere today. It's like you're suddenly a bi-polar patient and now you're thrilled into the idea and it shows.

 

"Let's think about the good in this." Carmilla holds up a fist. "1:" She puts her pointer finger up. "You're super fast. 2:" She adds her middle finger. "Your body will be fast at healing itself. And 3:" She adds her thumb as her final finger. " we're together forever." She smiles and leans in closing the space between you laying a soft kiss on your lips.

 

You smile into it and caress her face. 

 

She pulls away with a disappointing pout. "But there's also bads." 

 

You nod knowingly.

 

"I'm sure you know what those are." She says taking your hands in hers.

 

"Yep. Saying goodbye to my dad. He's lost a wife and now he's lost a daughter." Your stomach turns and tears start forming in your eyes as you look down at your hands still attached.

 

"Or you could tell him."  

 

You look back up in shock. "And how do you suppose I do that Carmilla?" There's the attitude you regret again. Luckily she completely understands what you're going through and offers help whipping your eyes with her thumb. 

 

"I can be there with you.. Explain some things to him.. Keep him calm if you need to walk away.. I did this too. I'm not just going to let you do it alone." 

 

"You're right. And I did want this. We were literally talking about it earlier today. I just.. I wasn't awear of the stress that came with it. I didn't think it all through yet." You shrug and caress her cheek. "I love you so much."

 

"I like you quite well too." She giggles.

 

You pull her into a hug. 

 

"Let's figure this out later ok? Right now I need to get you back home."

 

 _Home_. Will Silas be my home now? Where is... _Home_?

 

/

 

You look over at Laura asleep, again, in the passanger seat. That's one of the draw backs. The tiredness. She'll feel tired and run down for a little while. Even after shes "turned" so to speak. Hell.. It's been 300 years and you still can't get up after 12pm. On top of that she looks like shit. But you can't bring yourself to tell her again. It already slipped once and you regretted it the second it was free. She probably knows. God knows she feels it. You remember it vividly. The sore muscles and joint pains. The feeling of being hot, then cold. The migraines, and oh lord, the mood swings. Hell. You still have mood swings. But then there's the hunger. The constant feeling of hunger and cravings, but you can't find what for. And the feeling is horribly difficult to ignore.

 

You can only imagine what she's dreaming. The lucid dreams are what got you. They were vivid. Nightmares and daydreams and sex dreams all into one. Yes sex dreams, because being a vampire means having an insane sexual drive.

 

You can't help but feel sad looking over at her. She's lost her humanity. You took it from her. Even by mistake. It's gone because of you and your carelessness. She was right. You're a stupid, useless, vampire shithead. 

 

You're usually more careful, but with those knee highs climbing down Laura's legs last night.. You lost it. No girl has ever had this affect on you. Not even Ell. Only little Laura Hollis, who was secretly not so innocent in the bedroom, or shower, or bathroom stall. This girl drives you crazy and you can't help but let yourself over to your instincts sometimes. And that's where you usually stop whatever it was you were doing with her. But apparently last night you weren't thinking clearly. _Hello sexual drive and fuck you for having this hold on me!_

 

Vampires have venom. Not like a snake or a scorpion, but their own kind of poison. Usually with a feed, or bite, the venom slips out through the fangs and into the "victims" blood system. You're usually careful with biting Laura and you always cleaned up after yourself. Licking the cut to heal it. But you were just so into whatever you and Laura had be doing that it somehow slipped your mind.

 

/ 

 

You pull into the lot in front of your dorm building and immediately call LaF while getting out of the car.

 

"I'm out front." You place a hand on your hip and stretch hearing your bones crack from being confined in a small space for God knows how long.

 

_Awesome, hows Laura doing?_

 

You look through foggy windows to where she's asleep. "She's still alive if that's what you're asking."

 

 _Nice, Carmilla.. Nice. Let's keep it that way yea? Anyways I have the cup of.. How would you say that_?

 

"Say what?" You yawn exhausted from a day's drive. The sun is starting to set. You're hungry and about ready to pass out with Laura.

 

 _Oh ya know.. I have the cup of my blood to feed to my almost vampire best friend._ You can hear the sarcasm in their voice.

 

"I don't know. Spoken like a true sacrifice." You smile and blow out excess air throwing back the sarcasm.

 

 _Just shut up and get her up here_.

 

"Right." You turn to face the car. "Hey thanks... Really.."

 

 _Yea, yea_.

 

/ 

 

You knock on door 307 while holding Laura bridal style in your arms. You smile at her little whimpers, not knowing they're actually hurting her until she starts to shake and shiver in your arms. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_. You kick a little harder at the door until in swings open with a brush of LaFs hair swaying. 

 

They take Laura from you and place her on her bed. You free your arms and stretch them. That girl is heavier than she looks.

 

"Took ya long enough." You give LaF an annoyed look.

 

"I could say the same for you."

 

You close the door as LaF feeds a sleeping Laura her blood. They get up and stand back watching Laura's reaction.

 

Nothing.

 

"Why isn't she moving?" LaF starts to panic. 

 

"Give her a few minutes. The blood and venom have to work their way to her heart." You pace back and forth playing with your nails. LaF gives you a confused look. "I'll explain it later." 

 

"Right. Ok." They put the mug down on the desk.

 

You stare at it. They notice. "Go for it." LaF huffs.

 

You rush over the the mug and drink the remaining drops left behind.

 

You finish with an  _ahhhh_ sound and turn to LaF who was looking away. They look sickly and you wonder how much blood they actually took. "How did you do it anyway?" You wipe around your top lip with your thumb and stick it in your mouth. 

 

They turn back playing with their nails. "Oh you know.. A knife.. A lot of paper towels.. And bandages.." They point to their covered sleeve. "Perry will understand." 

 

You give apologetic smile. "Where is Ginger 2 and Clifford anyway?" 

 

"Oh, I haven't told them. That's best coming from you two." They scratch their head watching you walk over to Laura. "Of course I'll be there for support and explanation on my part.. But for now let's worry about Laura yea?" For reasons like this you decided calling LaFontaine would be the safest call. They're so calm with stressful situations.

 

You feel her head. It's warm. "She should be awake soon. The venom is working its way to her brain." 

 

"Right of course.."

 

You huff. "Alright listen up cause I'm only going to explain this once. Once the venom enters the "victims" system, some of it makes its way to their heart, some makes its way to their stomach and some to the brain. Slowly the venom slows the heart beat and brain movements causing weird dreams and shitting feelings. In order to speed the process and do it without killing the victim, they need "sacrificial" blood. The blood with be directed, from the venom in the stomach, to the heart to end its beating for good. Then the remaining blood and venom work their way up to the brain where they slowly take over the body. The venom will always be in the victims body once they turn. It multiplies to create more and spread through out the body. Blood can not be multiplied and recycled if the heart is not beating. That's why vampires need blood, and that's what's going to happen to Laura now that your blood is in her system. You're a bio major. Figure that one out." You transfer your concentration back to laura and pet her hair.

 

"Right, of course. The venom has to go to her brain.. And... All that.. Ok.. Glad to have helped." They take a seat on your bed and stair straight ahead. "Victim? Really?"

 

You sigh and shake your head. "You know what I mean." Laura looks so peaceful. You put two fingers to her pulse point on her neck. Nothing. Laura's dead. You can't help the tears run down your face. LaF noticed and walks over putting a hand on your shoulder.

 

"She's lucky to have you you know. She has such a big heart. And you filled it."

 

"Yea that's what I'll miss the most." You place and hand over theirs and Laura's. 

 

"Her heart? She'll still have a heart-"

 

"The beat." You interrupt. The tears are really coming down now. LaF sighs as you sniffle.

 

"I'll leave you alone with her. Call me when she's awake. We need to have that talk tonight." You nod in their direction and lay next to Laura hearing the door close.

 

You wrap your arms around her and snuggle into her neck closing your eyes. "Well that was a kick, huh buttercup?" You wipe the tears from your face and get comfortable. 

 

She shifts a little and your eyes shoot back open.


	4. Laura

"Well that was a kick, huh buttercup"

 

You shift and your eyes shoot open.

 

You take a deep breath in and sit up. You feel fuzzy. You've only gotten high once in your life ( thanks to Carmilla ) and it's pretty much same feeling. You try to breath but you don't remember how. You realize you don't need to. It's kind of unsettling.

 

 _Laura_.

 

You swallow the taste of metal sitting in your throat and look around at a fuzzy room. You like the taste. You lick your lips and hum in response. You want more.

 

 _Laura.. Hello_?.. 

 

You can't hear yourself think but you faintly hear your name being called. Wait.. Your name?

 

You look at Carmilla and your overwhelmed with heat. Everywhere.

 

Without thinking you plunge for her lips taking her bottom lip into your mouth. 

 

Carmilla smiles and kisses you back.

 

"Later I want an explanation." You jump on top of her and rip her shirt off with.. Vampire speed? And wait... You ripped her shirt off? "Ohhh ho ho. That is cool." You smile huge and look into Carmillas eyes. "But for right now.." You make a lunge for her neck and bite. "Pay back." 

 

You become disappointed when no blood comes from her neck. But you don't really mind because right now you _need_ her. You _want_ her. And the ache between your legs is a new, exciting feeling. You're so turned on. More turned on than you've ever been. And oh my god you can smell it. You can smell everything. You can smell the fucking beer coming from down the hall. 

 

You emerge from her neck and look around the room with your nose in the air sniffing like a dog. You remember what you were doing before and start to take her pants off. Carmilla stairs at you with a smug grin. "Welcome to the dark side, creampuff."

 

You smile at her and get up from off your bed leaving her half naked and stunned. She pulls her pants down the rest of the way and giggles shaking her head.

 

You make a 360 turn with more vampire speed and laugh when you return balancing yourself with open arms. "Carmilla.. This is..."

 

"Amazing?" She reply's leaning on her elbows.

 

"Inexplicable." You feel your face. It's so warm. You feel around your body while maintaining eye contact with Carmilla throwing piece by piece of clothing off and onto the hard wood floor until all that's left is your underwear and bra.

 

Carmilla jumps up to meet you, holding you and grinding her hips into yours. "If you think this is inexplicable..." she throws you onto her bed. "Wait until you feel this." 

 

Carmilla rips your panties off and slides two fingers into you. Your eyes shoot open wider and a loud moan escapes your throat. "Whoa, oh my god." You throw your head back with closed eyes and raise your arms over your head. "Carmilla..."

 

"I know baby, I know.." She keeps her pace steady. But your constant moans and groans make it clear that you want more. So she speeds up and sinks her teeth into your neck. 

 

"Ohhhhhh, what was that?!" Your eyes shoot back open. Your hand replaces the spot of Carmillas last bite. 

 

"Your body just healed itself darling. I wanted to test it out-"

 

"Enough talking. No more teasing." You grab her face and kiss her hard.

 

"Sweetheart, my tongue can do a better job at teasing you then my words can." She huskily whispers into your ear.

 

"Oh yea?" she nods and pulls her fingers out from you. "Prove it then." 

 

Her mouth connects with your center and you're sent with a stronger wave of pleasure then you normally get. You tangle your hands in her hair and arch into her face. Your voice is reaching pitches it's never reached before and fuck, you've never felt this good.

 

Your orgasm takes you by surprise. You see stars and your head becomes all fuzzy _again_ and you feel like you might faint... _Again_... You scream and squirm and mimic the motion of breathing even though you don't need to. It's just a reaction you guess because Carmilla does it too.

 

Your not even embarrassed at how long you last because that was definitely the best orgasm you've ever had and Carmilla was the one to give it to you. 

 

Once you calm down enough, you speak. "I could get used to that." You place your arm over your head. Your sweating like crazy.  

 

Carmilla sinks down next to you. "There will be more where that came from."

 

"Oh really?" You say exhausted.

 

In a second she's back ontop of you. "Want to go again?"

 

Your eyes widen and you shake your head repeatedly.

 

After about 3 amazing orgasms you stop. It's become over whelming and you want to explore your new body more. You want to run. But you smell. So seriously Laura, go take a shower.

 

You get up and walk over to the bathroom but turn at the door. "Wanna join? I still owe you." You wink and trace your finger around your belly button.

 

"Tempting." she gets up and giggles. "The rest of the day is all about you love." she walks up to you. "Enjoy it." She smiles and kisses you. You moan into the kiss tasting yourself.

 

Damn. Heightened taste buds too? "Carmilla.. This is fucking amazing." You turn to walk to the bath tub and turn it on. She follows you and closes the bathroom door. "Wow sweetheart. Language. Slow it down ok? You're suppose to be tired. You're going to crash at any minute." 

 

"Noooooo. I don't want to 'crash', I WANNA RUN!" You rapidly turn almost hitting Carmilla over the head, but she ducks.

 

"Whoa, Laura, babe. Seriously. You need to take it slow." Now she looks concerned.

 

"Oops, sorry.." You cringe followed by a short shrug. "Ok, ok. It's just... I mean... This is so cool. It's.. It's.." You feel the water for your bath.

 

"Inexplicable?" She laughs and settles on the toilet, kissing your stomach.

 

"Right. Inexplicable." You pet her head. "That reminds me. Am I a giant black cat too?"

 

"Its a possibility. Mother was a long, long time ago and now I am. So I'm not sure. We'll have to test it later." She traces her fingers along your ribs and leans into your stomach.

 

All you can do is smile and stare at your hands.

 

"I don't think I've seen you speechless in a long time. You know, besides being in bed." She smirks.

 

You push her shoulders and sigh smiling. You feel the hot water once more before slipping into the tub. Carmilla walks over to the cabinets and picks up a bin of various color tablets. She picks up one that will turn purple and walks back to kneel beside the tub.

 

"Carmilla, you're basically naked, just join me." She rolls her eyes dropping the coloring along with her bra and underwear and then slides in in front of you.

 

With her back turned towards you, you pull her in close and wrap your arms around her stomach. "So explain this to me." 


	5. Carmilla/LaFontaine/Laura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to play around with the point of views for a bit.

After you explain everything to Laura and get dressed and text LaF to cancel the little welcoming committee, you bring up something to yourself that has been in the back of your mind since mothers death. With mother gone and you the only vampire, besides Laura, on campus you need to build up your army again. Word definitely got out to the other clans and pretty soon they'll be wondering who it is that's in charge. They might even try to over rule your territory. 

 

"Carmilla, I'm hungry." Laura whines from her bed after a long nap. You look over from your side of the room. "And when can I go get rid of this energy?"

 

"Laura it's.." You squint your eyes enough to see the time on the computer screen. "3:20 am. And you just woke up. How can you possibly have energy?"

 

She jumps up and speed walks your side of the bed. "Let's go for a walk." She shakes your arm.

 

You look up at her and smile taking in the site before you. She's fully dressed in your clothing, probably thinking she's some sort of bad ass for not wearing pajamas, but she's still her preppy adorkable self. "Sure, anything to drain this energy of yours." You raise from your bed and take her hand. "We still need to talk to the ginger triplets, you know. I had to cancel because of your..." You look her up and down with a smirk. "Behavior." You whisper.

 

She scrunches her nose and starts pulling you towards the door. You smile and let yourself be dragged. "Well, excuse me.. This is new.. And exciting." She bugs her eyes a little and spins around before opening the door. 

 

"Laura you gotta be quiet.. People are sleeping." You tug her arm while closing the door behind you.

 

"Carmilla, its the third day of -"

 

"fourth day-"

 

"Fourth day of break and hardly anyone is here. They're probably on vacation." She pressed the button for the elevator door. "We shouldn't even be here. We should be half way to Venice by now." You roll your eyes as the doors open. "Besides, since when are you this considerate?" She drags you in and presses the button for bottom floor.

 

"Since I'm going to be babysitting you for a few days until you relax." The doors close and Lauras raising an eyebrow.

 

She plays with the hem of your shirt and finds the exposed skin. "Babysitter huh?" you gulp. "You gonna put me in time out if I misbehave?" She slowly feels the skin of your hips and kisses your neck pressing herself onto you. You hold onto her sides and close your eyes letting out some unnecessary air through your nose. 

 

You know this is wrong. You know you're motherly instincts have kicked in and are currently working over drive but suddenly you're pressed against the wall and she's stopped the elevator from moving.

 

"Laura.. This.. this is exactly what I m-mean." Her hands are traveling downward and pretty soon shes tugging at your belt loops and humming into your neck. 

 

"You don't seem like you want me to stop." She pushes your chin with two fingers down to meet her. She kisses your chin and then your lips. You feel her tongue graze your bottom lip in hope for some entry. You allow it and place your hands on her cheeks. 

 

You open an eye and move a hand to the button to start the elevator again. Laura moves her hands to your chest and starts kneading at your breasts. You moan into her mouth just once and push her off when the elevator door opens.

 

Laura huffs and smiles. "You sneaky little vampire."

 

 _Tsk tsk tsk_. "You can't use that on me anymore cupcake. You're one now too." Laura huffs in defeat. You take her hand swinging it while walking out of the elevator to the front door.

 

-

 

Yesterday could've gone worse. Your best friend is a vampire, your... Perry is a mess since she found your cuts and now you have a stained shirt. Your favorite shirt actually. But It was worth it.

 

It's 7:20 am and you've just woken up from a not so pleasant dream. Under the cerucumstances it was about Laura. Specifically, vampire Laura, on a hunt for blood. Carmilla was trying to keep her diet steady but she couldn't handle it. She became too hungry too fast and was chasing after Danny. Only, it wasn't Danny Because Danny isn't a werewolf. There's always that possibility but it's never come up. You've seen her scratch her head funny a few times and she leaves her hair everywhere, but other than that... There's just no signs leading to it.

 

Perry is still asleep on your couch, since she decided to stay the night after what she found, and she's snoring a bit. You've noticed over the years that Perry never snores. Only when she's sick or overly tired, and seeing as though you stayed up late last night explaining yourself to her, you go with the latter.

 

You get up off your other couch and make your way towards the kitchen. It's times like these your grateful to live off campus. You have so much more room and you have A LOT OF SHIT.  Also, you have a spare bedroom that has been taken over by refrigerators and desks and microscopes. With everything here, it's surprising you spend so much time at school apart from classes and visiting your friends. Perry could move in with you but she's floor don. And she needs to be there for the students needs. 

 

You open the fridge to cook up some breakfast when you feel your phone vibrate in your pants pocket.

 

Message from: CATMILLA

_hey ginge. I just wanted 2 let u no laura is awake and... Ehh... Ok I guess.. She's a bit more hyperactive than normal but Im working on it. I'll have 2 cancel tonight but I'll text u sometime 2morrow. get a good nights sleep. u deserve it._

 

Good. Now i can stop worrying. I should text her back though.

 

Message to: CATMILLA 

 _thnx Carm. Sorry I fell asleep. Glad 2 hear she's doing well. c u later_.

 

You look back at Perry still asleep and smile. You're in love. 

 

/

 

After breakfast you receive a message from Carmilla.

 

Message from: CATMILLA

 _its all clear to stop over. I've calmed her down a bit._  

 

Message to: CATMILLA

 _got it. Perr's coming 2. once we get there I'll text Danny_.

 

Message from: CATMILLA 

 _ugh I almost forgot about the big red chicken. Whatever I'll see you soon_.

 

You smile and shake Perry awake lightly. "Ready to go see Laura? She's waiting for us."

 

"mmmlaura. She's a nice girl." Perry mumbles through sleep.

 

You smile and shake your head moving the hair from her face and placing a kiss on her forehead. "Hey, wake up. We gotta go."

 

Perry shifts and sits up rubbing her eyes. "Then let's go."

 

-

 

"Laura honey, I need you to relax a little. Your friends are coming over to see you and I don't need you trying to eat them on the first visit." Carmilla lifts her hands to try to calm you but what can you really do? There's just so much energy and you have no idea how to control it.

 

You look down at her while jumping on your bed totally disregarding what she's said. "This is fun, join me!" You stop for a moment to pull her up.

 

"Maybe later." 

 

Your ears perch up from hearing something and you look towards the door. It was the elevator doors opening. 

 

Carmilla looks worried as she pulls you down to sit on the bed.

 

Your door opens with LaF and Perry slowly walking in.

 

You go to rush over and hug them but Carmilla stops you and sits on the bed bringing you with her. You're wiggling on her lap trying to get free just to hug your friends.

 

"Is she oK?" LaF asks standing in front of a nervous Perry.

 

"She hasn't been around humans yet, so I'm not sure how she's going to react." Carmilla replies. 

 

"I ONLY WANT TO-" The the sent of blood hits your nose out of no where and you sniff around to search it out. Then you recognize the smell coming from LaFontaines arm. You smirk and lick your lips starring at them.

 

Carmilla notices and pins you on the bed. "Laura don't." 

 

"Blood, I need blood." you wiggle around. "Let me go!"

 

"Not from your friends, cupcake." LaF and Perry jump and LaF nervously points to the door. 

 

You can feel Carmilla nodding on your neck while you continue to squirm.

 

Once the door closes she lets you go and runs to guard the door.

 

"Carmilla, let me go. I need it." You're angry. Really angry and you're not sure on how to handle it.

 

"Take it from the frige Laura. I've told you multiple times." She points to the fridge. "Soy milk.. Remember?"

 

You cock your head to the side and turn to walk towards the frige. Once open you rapidly grab the container and crush it while drinking from it.

 

"LAURA THERE WERE TWO BAGS WORTH IN THERE." Carmilla screeches.

 

You suddenly feel a lot better.. Calmer.. When you hear a knock at the door.

 

"Is it safe to come back yet?" You hear LaFs muffled voice through the door.

 

Carmilla looks at you In disgust. 

 

"I'm ok now.." You reassure wiping your mouth.

 

Carmilla blankly stairs at you.

 

"Really.. I am.." You walk over to her bed and sit.

 

She huffs and opens the door. "She's stable as long as you cover that arm better."

 

LaF looks down at her wound. 

 

"It was a joke. Come in." She opens the door all the way and you smile once your eyes meet your friends. 

 

You're in your happy place again. 


	6. Perry/Carmilla/Laura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to play around with the point of views for a bit.

"So... Laura. H-how are you?" You play with your hands until Susan notices and stops you. It's a nervous thing you've dealt with your whole life.

 

"I'm wonderful. Thanks for asking Perr." Laura smiles and gets up walking over to you. You freeze, fearing her a little bit and feel your eyes beginning to widen. 

 

"What's wrong Perr? I'm not going to hurt you." Laura stops in front of you and opens her arms to great you properly. You smile back and with a deep breath letting yourself be draped in a crushing hug. 

 

Laura releases her hug and moves on to Susan. You notice Carmilla eyeing her suspiciously and you being to feel out of place again. Your hands start moving again and you sway back and forth until you notice Susan in front of you and Laura next to Carmilla and you wonder how long its going to be until you're 'locked on'. "This.... No okay? This is not right.." Oh dear here it comes. "Laura you're suppose to be human. You're suppose to have a long healthy HUMAN life!" You're locked on. You look past Susan whose trying her very best to calm you with a series of hand motions and "Perry.. It's ok.."'s. "No Susan.. It's not.." And you storm out leaving Carmilla feeling more guilty, Laura in regression and Susan stunned.

 

-

 

LaF left a few minutes ago to find Perry. You all knew this would be hard on everybody, and there's still one ginger to go. But she and her clown friends decided to jump ship last minute and backpack through the Styrian mountains. So until then you've got time to think this through and be prepared for a stake being threatened to your head. 

 

"Carm, I wanna run!" Laura pouts. You smack your head in annoyance. That's all this girl seams to want to do. It's only been two days. Not even. A day and a half. In a few days she'll settle down and then maybe you can get away for a night before break is over. You don't want to take any risks while Laura is still vulnerable and there's still the "moms dead, no leader" business that you've been procrastinating on.

 

"Laura, you need to relax. It's the middle of the day." You point the to window. "People are going to see you." You raise your eyebrows in concern before getting back to your book.

 

Laura looks over to the window and pouts.

 

"We can go for a walk, but that's it." You place the book behind you and get up from sitting on your bed to walk over to where Laura's sitting on hers.

 

"Fine. It's better than nothing." You reach out for her hand and hold it when she reaches back.

 

/

 

"It's a nice day." Laura smiles swaying your hands. You look around disgusted by the amount of idiots running on the fields and laughing at one another when they fall. It's too sunny out, there's too many birds chirping, and too much laughing. But Laura's happy so that's all that matters. Seriously though, why isn't anyone away on break?

 

You follow the side walk under a big oak tree when Laura stops and guides you to the trunk. Her back against the bark, guiding you in front of her makes you smile. "You're such a cliché." You laugh out. "Shut up." She smiles before pulling you in by the arms to kiss you. The kiss is sweet but short lived when LaF comes up from behind you and clears their throat.

 

"Smart ginger, to what do I owe the pleasure-"

 

"Save it kitty cat." Your once snarky smirk turns into a sad lifeless frown at the nickname. Will used to call you that. You'll only admit this to yourself, but you miss that asshole jerk everyday hes not here. You completely disregard everything LaF says before Laura nudges your shoulder. A bit hard might I add. 

 

"Yeesh, cupcake, I'm going to have to teach you how to conceal your strength." You say rubbing your bicep. 

 

"Oooo. Sorry, Carm." Laura squeals before trying to find a spot to place her hands. You just glare at her and she drops her arms completely.

 

"Like I was saying..." LaF raises a brow and gets back to their rant. "Mommy dearest isn't dead." you release your hold on your arm and look back at them. You feel light headed and almost loose your balance. 

 

"She- shes not dead?" You lean up against the tree trunk and tune them out again. You see them in the corner of your eyes babbling on, but you're too fixed into clearing your thoughts to find space for this one.

 

"Hey, Carm, you-you don't look so good." You try to focus on Laura's face getting closer to yours but all seeing is her getting closer, switching from 2D to 3D. 

 

"Whoa, this is wacky." Is all you manage to say before blacking out.

 

-

 

"Oh, nonono!" you catch Carmilla before she reaches the ground.

 

"Yep, that could be a problem."

 

You glare back at LaF while lifting Carmilla over your shoulder.

 

"Wow there Laura. Careful where you swing that girl." They seam a little skeptical about you. LaFontaine is never this distant with you and their tone isn't the softest.

 

"Relax, LaF, I got this." You snark before turning to walk back to the dorm.

 

"Jeeze, Laura. What crawled up _your_ alley?" You stop dead in your tracks and turn to LaF with a 'really? What's wrong with you?' face and continue walking. "Ok, ok."

 

You role your eyes. "is this the mood swings thing Carmilla was talking about? Because you were fine a second ago and now-"

 

"And now what?" You stop in the middle of the staircase leading away from the field.

 

"Nothing. I admit defeat."

 

"Don't you have a chihuahua to feed?" You bark back thinking about Perrys reaction.

 

"Hey, don't speak about Perry like that ok?" You huff and continue walking up the staircase. "Hey, don't walk away Hollis."

 

"You seriously want to pick a fight with me right now?" You turn fully around once you've reached the top of the stairs. "I was serious when I told you to fuck off."

 

"Wow.. Ok... I see where I'm not wanted." They turn to the right and continue walking without looking back. You scuff and notice the alarming amount of people watching you. 

 

"Don't you all have somewhere to be?" You continue walking with Carmilla limp over your shoulder. "Christ, now I look like a psycho, strong, maniac." You whisper to yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, but I'll make it up, I promise.


	7. Laura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Correct me where necessary and feedback always helps :)

"I don't know babe." You huff giving Carmilla a cup of blood while taking a sip of your own. You're alone in your room. Carmilla woke up about 10 minutes ago screaming and sweating. "All LaF said was that your mother is still alive." You raise your eyebrows. "Well, it's a theory anyway." You clap your hands together and sit on the opposite end of the bed.

 

"What do you mean it's a theory?" You move over to where Carmillas perched, leaning on your headboard. You wipe the blood with your thumb from around her lips and unconsciously stick it in your mouth causing Carmilla to smirk.

 

"I mean, the Zetas were being... Well... Zetas and not learning from their _first_ experience, went back to the cave to throw _more_ salted haring and cherry bombs into the pit, when they heard a low grumble or a growl." You huff before carrying on. "One of the boys ran over to LaFs place and told them before whipping out his phone and calling Kirsch."

 

"So, that doesn't mean anything." Carmilla shook her head while you sat there thinking it over. "We heard a lot of things after the battle. It could have been another after shock." You weren't convinced. "My mothers _dead body_ lay next to me while I was unconscious." Carmilla took a sip of blood and ran her fingers through her hair. "I remember seeing her before hitting the floor. Maybe this is a conversation for Clifford when she returns. She was the one to save me anyway."

 

"Well, she and Kirsch will be back tomorrow. They took an early flight after hearing about well... Everything. Danny knows about me, probably from someone during my episode earlier, and-" Carmilla looked confused but then broke into a smile.

 

"Yeah, I can't believe you called Perry a dog, and managed to carry me all the way back here."

 

You laugh. "Anyways, this isn't about Danny." Carmillas smile broke into a frown while she looked away. "Look babe, it's just a theory." A sad expression sat on your face. "Maybe you're right. Maybe there's nothing to worry about. But if it's true, we need to army up." You can see how hurt Carmilla is. You part her legs and lay on her stomach resting your head on her chest. "We can get through this."

 

Carmilla ran her fingers through your hair and kissed your forehead taking both of your drinks and placing them behind her. "Yeah, you're right." You smile to yourself before looking up at her. She's looking at you and smiling too. "We've gotten this far haven't we?"

 

Your smile fades as your eyes close. You fall asleep feeling Carmilla play with your hair and scratching your back.

 

- 

 

You wake up to find Carmilla gone and the duvet from her bed draped over you. There's a note next to you. You look around the room before opening the note, realizing the sun is setting. 

 

**Hey cupcake, we need to talk later. Meet me at our tree at 6. I love you.**

**- _Kittylitter_**

 

"Yeash, you make one bad joke..." You huff reading over the signature. 

 

You glance over at the clock noticing it's 6:05pm. "Crap!" You jump out of bed and run for the door before grabbing shoes.

 

-

 

You walk over to your tree smiling at a smirking Carmilla. "Sorry, I slept in." You say kissing her cheek.

 

"Its fine cupcake." Carmilla laughs before giving you a proper kiss on the lips. She looks suspicious with her hands behind her back, but you let it slip your mind.

 

"So why did you call for this meeting, m-lady?" You smile.

 

"Three reasons." She bites her lip.

 

"Ok, shoot." You say leaning your back on the tree.

 

Carmilla turns to face you while her hands were still behind her back. You notice now getting antsy. _What is she up to?_

 

"I have some good news buttercup." She smiled shifting to lean her weight on one leg. You move your hands to lean against the bark on your butt. It was starting to hurt. "1: I've noticed you're not so chipper and annoying anymore, so that's died down. Congratulations. " You chuckle shoving her arm. She leans back a little from the force and you see she's holding purple flowers behind her back. A smile creeps up to your eyes but you bite your lip to hide it followed by a blush. _This girl is too much._ She laughs in return speaking at the same time. "2: I bought you symbolic flowers." She held up the violets and handed them to you. You smelled them and smiled like a dork.

 

"What do they mean?" You ask.

 

"Laura, darling, I was getting there." Carmilla kissed your cheek before walking behind the tree and grabbing a picnic basket. She took your hand and walked you over to the picnic table area near the art building. It was a nice night. The sun was setting, the birds were saying their good nights before flying to their young, the students were packing their canvases and easels. It was Carmillas time of night. Of course she preferred the stars, but sunsets were a close second. She wouldn't admit that to anyone but you.

 

Carmilla broke the silence by smiling and sighing. "Way back when- Carmilla couldn't help the laughter escaping her mouth -A girl giving violets to a girl was a way to tell her how she felt. As you know, it was proper for a lady to get married and have children with a man. But violets symbolized the affection one woman had for one another in secret." You look at the flowers in your hands and feel your heart melt. It's not beating, but it still works the same way with feeling. "We aren't a secret and I don't want you thinking I'm ashamed of anything because of the meaning, I just think it was a nice gesture and they have a nice back story." Carmilla shrugged looking down at her feet.

 

You whimper a bit and pull Carmilla in for a bruising kiss. You love how she makes you feel when you're alone. She's a different person and you know she's trusts you 100% because she knocks her walls down. Nothing else matters when you're together.

 

She pulls away and kisses your hand before placing the basket on the wooden table. 

 

"So what's the third reason you brought me here?" 

 

Carmilla smiles and licks her lips. "You're going to have to wait for that one creampuff." She takes out a red and white checkered blanket and lays it across the table before you sit down across from her. 

 

You smile and nod helping her smooth out the fabrics. 

 

Next she takes out two small candles and a box of matches. She places them next to the basket and takes out a small vase and water bottle for the violets. She hands them to you making sure to make eye contact, letting her eyes linger before going back to rummage through the basket. She makes you feel so special. You take a moment while pouring the water into the vase to appreciate all she's done for you. Not just today, but these past few days, months even. You honestly don't know why she's stuck around for so long, but you can't help but feel like it was meant to be. Everything _does_ happen for a reason. Carmilla is proof of that. She's sacrificed herself for you, saved you, kissed you, loved you, killed you... Because this is who you're suppose to be. Laura Hollis: tiny gay vampire. You found your destiny. 

 

"Sweetheart..." Carmilla snapped her fingers in front of your face.

 

"Sorry..." By the time you've steadied your eyes you noticed she's finished setting up.

 

A plate of lo mein and a glass of wine sat in front of the both of you. The basket was out of sight, probably beside, or underneath Carmilla. The violets were in the center accompanied by two beautifully scented candles and a small speaker lay at the end of the table waiting to be played.

 

"Where did you go just then?" She laughed, starting a slow-set playlist on the speaker.

 

"Heaven?" 

 

Carmilla blushes hard, but hid it with a snarky remark. "And here I thought we were in hell." She gestured to the old building behind you.

 

You look back. "Yeah, I guess that's debatable." You smile returning to your plate.

 

You see Carmilla slurp down a noodle holding chopsticks and you look around for the forks. "Carm, I don't know how to use these." You lift the, yet to be separated, chopsticks and break them apart.

 

"Oh, here, let me help." She walked over continuing to chew. She sat next to you straddling the bench and you did the same facing her.

 

"Hold it like this." She covered your hand with hers. "Put your fingers here." With very light touches, she guided your fingers to where they were suppose to be. "There, now try to pick some up."

 

You smiled a bit excited and ended up flicking the noodles onto your lap. "Oh, crap." You whine. Carmilla laughs. "It's not funny." You can't help but giggle too. She hands you a napkin and walks back to her side of the table. After cleaning the lo mein off of your jeans- well, Carmillas jeans, you look up to see her holding a fork. "You couldn't have just given it to me in the first place?" You exclaimed.

 

"Oh, come on. Where's the fun in that?" You smile taking the fork in embarrassment. She's been so patient with you these past few days, the least you could do is show some respect. 

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"It's fine, it's fine. I know how your body feels right not. It feels out of wack and misplaced, but it will only be temporary. I promise." She lifted her glass. "I would like to make a toast." 

 

"Ooooo, to what?" You ask raising your glass. 

 

"To new beginnings." She narrowed her eyes looking into yours and leaned her glass towards yours.

 

"And a never ending." You add on clinking the glass.

 

-

 

After finishing your meal, Carmilla takes your plates and walks over to a nearby garbage. You look at your surroundings noticing the deep purple in the far distance in the sky. Its getting late. You left your phone at the dorm in a hurry so you don't know the exact time.

 

Carmilla comes back with empty plates and sets the basket on the table with a wobble. It's shameless to say you're both a bit drunk.

 

"So what was the last reason?" You ask starting to help Carmilla clean up.

 

"Patients cupcake." She makes eye contact with you by lifting your face up by your chin, then kisses you. You lean your hands across the table humming into the kiss. Your lips fit together like Lincoln Logs and you've never felt so loved then when you're kissing her.

 

She breaks the kiss licking her lips. "Mmmm-m." She hums with a smirk. 

 

"What?" You smile and cock your head. 

 

"Ohh nothing.." She teases.

 

"Carm-"

 

"Ahh ahh ah. Silence." She places a black painted finger to your lips.

 

You shake your head but follow orders, blowing out the candles.

 

-

 

The walk back was nice. She held the basket and you held the vase while holding your free hands together.

 

"I know I'm not suppose to be asking you, but I really wanna know Carm." You blurt.

 

"And I want you to find out on your own."

 

"What? No, that's not fair."

 

"Yes, but it's fun." She giggled.

 

"Carmilla you said you would tell me."

 

"Stop pouting. As adorable as it is, it's also very irritating."

 

"My condolences.." You snark.

 

"Stealing my lines now are we cupcake?" 

 

"It's only fair."

 

"And how's that? You also stole my jeans."

 

"Yes, but you're keeping secrets- WHIch I know and I'll be patient, but you also stole things from me so don't act all nonchalant here."

 

"Yeah, yeah." Carmilla opened the door for you and followed you in pressing the elevator button.

 

Once you were inside you were alone. Carmilla placed the basket and flowers down before taking the time to tease you and work you up, kissing your neck, your shoulders, your cheek, your nose, everywhere but your lips and her hands roamed everywhere but where you wanted them-needed them most.

 

Carmilla stepped back from you and looked into your eyes. "Did you feel that?"

 

"Of course I felt that and I want more of whatever that was." You pull her closer, leaning against the wall and she smiled parting her lips when the elevator door opens and a group of alchemy geeks cleared their throats.

 

"We-we'll take the next one.."

 

You punch the button for the door to close and giggled before mashing your lips with Carmillas. You look up quickly. One floor to go.

 

"That's not what I was talking about sweetheart."

 

"Well them stop talking." You pull her back close to you but the door opens.

 

She hands you the basket and vase before sweeping you up off your feet and carrying you to the dorm.

 

Once inside, she drops you on your bed before moving the vase to the desk and the basket to the kitchen nook.

 

You lay there in anticipation watching as she takes her shirt off and throws it aside before climbing on top of you.


	8. Carmilla/Laura/Carmilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared to scream.

You lay in bed in anticipation waiting for Laura to wake up. You two were up practically all night, so it's only fair to let her sleep. 

 

You smirk to yourself getting up to shower when you feel the breeze of cold air hit your naked skin from the open window.

 

You close the bathroom door and start up the shower. 

 

 _I wonder if Laura knows._ You think to yourself feeling the water. _She has to know. She's not that oblivious._ You laugh to yourself _. Yes she is.._

 

_/_

 

You wake up to an empty bed. You stretch and yawn sitting up. The duvet falls from your bare chest and you form a chill. You walk over to close the window, tripping over the misplaced clothing from the night before, when you hear faint noises coming from the bathroom. You haven't worked on your vampire abilities much yet so it takes you some time to tune into your excessive hearing. 

 

Its Carmilla. She's singing. 

 

You giggle to yourself getting closer to the door.

 

" _She's gonna save me, call me baby from her hands in my hair. She'll know me crazy sooth my daily better yet she wouldn't care_."

 

You open the door quietly, swooped in swiftly, and closed it within the same second.

 

" _We'll steal her Lexus, be detectives, riding round picking up clues_."

 

"We'll name our children Jackie and Wilson, raise em on the rhythm and blues." You join in, singing together. 

 

"Well hey there cupcake, if you're going to sing with me, at least join me for a dance." Carmilla popped her head around the curtain and extended a hand to pull you into the shower.

 

"Who knew Carmilla Karnstein was a Hozier fan?" You laugh running your fingers down her smooth wet sides, once in the shower.

 

"I'm a fan of many, cupcake." She husks pulling you in for a kiss.

 

You both stand under the shower head kissing for a little while when you feel it again. A rumbling or vibration coming from your throat.

 

Carmilla pulls away smiling. You scrunch your face in confusion pulling your hand to your neck.

 

"Did I just..." You look at Carmilla whose excitingly shaking her head up and down kissing you again. "Carm, I just purred."

 

"Well don't you catch on fast..." She smirked smothering her hands with a bar of lavender soap. "I found out the day before yesterday, but I wanted you to find out for yourself." She started lifted your leg to her side and rubbed the soap in before grabbing a razer.

 

"I've been purring for two days and you haven't told me?" You ask irritated. You stumble a little from a loss of balance but you catch yourself which only adds to your annoyance.

 

She stops to pout. "I dropped hints." She shrugs. You're still irritated, crossing your arms over your bare chest. She huffs and stands up straight dropping your leg. "It would've been nice to be there when _you_  finally realized. And I was. And it was special." She smiles picking your leg back up. "Welcome to the big cat family sweetheart." 

 

You're generally happy when she welcomes you to " _the family_ ". You have no words but your face shows all kinds of  words and emotions.

 

/

 

There's a loud pounding at the door which wakes you from your slumber. "Amazon's home..." You groan and throw Laura's pillow over your head.

 

Laura emerges from the bathroom and sighs, walking to the door, opening it cautiously. 

 

"Hi...." Laura sounds a bit out of place.

 

Danny pounds her feet in your room without an invitation. "Where is she.."

 

You huff sitting up to notice Danny's fists bunched up. "Welcome home Xena." You snark throwing her a fake smile and a hum.

 

"I warned you to keep her safe. Hell, i THREATENED you to come back here if anything happened to her. Well.. I come baring gifts!" Danny held up a wooden stake she hid in the back of her pants. 

 

You flinch back and hide yourself under Laura's pillow. You don't mess around with wooden material with a vampire. 

 

"Wooo woo Danny.. ok... put it down.." 

 

Whatever Laura's doing seams to work because the Amazon regulates her breathing and drops the death stick to the floor. You finally look up, still shaking a bit, to see Danny hugging Laura. 

 

Now she's crying. "You weren't suppose to get hurt.." She sniffles leaning down to rest on Laura's shoulder. "You defiantly weren't suppose to die.." Laura pats her back.

 

"Danny.. I'm not hurt.. I'm ok.. I'm still here." You let out a shaky breath you don't need and settle, laying back down on Laura's bed. "Not technically alive.. But still here.." She reassures. 

 

Danny steps back, getting a good look at Laura. "How.. How did this happen.. What happened? Where you hurt before?" 

 

"Uhh...." Laura delays.

 

You snort. "You really wanna know?" You say turning to Danny. You see Laura blush before motioning her hand to chop her head off, signaling you to stay quiet. 

 

"Yes, I really want to know!" She screams. She looks at Laura and Laura rests her hands by her side smiling up at Danny.

 

You put on your best smug grin. "Well..."

 

"No, no, no.. I'll tell you.." Laura interrupts running over to you (with vampire speed) and covering a hand over your mouth.

 

Danny jumps back and holds her chest. "Jesus, seriously?"

 

"Sorry?" Laura reassures. "We uhm.. Well.."

 

You manage to get free and blurt out, "We had sex and I bit her by mistake", in the most nonchalant way you could. 

 

Danny's eyes go wide and Laura blushes again before smacking you upside the head. "Ouch..?" You raise a hand to your bruise and Ok you deserved that. But Laura's face right now... HA! Totally worth embarrassing her!

 

Danny clears her throat before awkwardly picking up her stake and walking out of the door, face as red as her hair.

 

Laura scuffs and gets up from off the bed. "Was that really necessary?"

 

"Oh, yes, most certainly.. She was asking for it and you were only going to stall until she died of old age.. You were practically asking for my help." You smile before walking over to the fridge to grab the 'soy milk' and a small snack. 

 

"Carmilla..." Laura whimpers falling to her bed in a pouty whine.

 

You chuckle to yourself when your phone vibrates.

 

**Message from LaFonBrain:**

_I have some uh.. news about your mother.. Mind if I stop by?_

 

**Message to LaFonBrain:**

_Whatever, smart Ginger._

 

You open up a box of Chokoa Crunch and stick a handful in your mouth.

 

**Message from LaFonBrain:**

_This is serious, Carm._

 

 

**Message to LaFonBrain:**

_Never call me that again. Just get over here.._

 

Laura moans again and you throw a few pieces at her, earning more moans and a series of "Seriously?'s" You giggle and continue to chew.

 

**Message from LaFonBrain:**

_Ok, I'm in the elevator now... But I have a guest._

 

You huff throwing your phone to your bed. Its probably just Perry so you don't see any reason to continue the conversation.

 

"Whats your problem?" Laura ask's picking her head up. You look over to see she's sprawled out over the full length of the bed. You shake your head with a smile to notice her feet still don't touch the bottom of the bed. 

 

"LaF-attack is on their way up." You take a sip from your newly poured mug of blood and put away the container. You see Laura's face fall as she whines into the bed sheets. "Hey, I know you feel bad for the way you acted.." You walk over sitting next to her. You smile moving all of her hair to the left side of her neck. "They'll understand. They're smarter than I give them credit for."

 

Laura turns over taking your hand in hers. She kisses it but still pouts while you take another sip. "Just never tell them I said that."

 

Laura snorts sitting up. "You're secrets safe with me." She smiles and you move in for a kiss.

 

She pulls away moving her head to the side. "No." She puts a finger to your lips. "I'm still mad at you.." She takes your mug with raised eye brows and walks to the kitchen nook.

 

You stay frozen for a second and pout. "But, I iz vewwie sowwie." You pull your best kitten face and open your arms. You'll NEVER do this to anyone but Laura. NOBODY. EVER.

 

She laughs but walks over to you falling into your embrace. "You need to apologize to Danny. AND YOU GOT CHOAKOA CRUNCH ALL OVER MY BED!" She complains. You huff.

 

"Yeah, yeah.."

 

There's a knock on your - open - door and LaF walks in with a scared expression on their face. "So, she's not dead after all.." 

 

You hear heels pounding moving closer to your dorm. Everyone grows silent amad wide eyed.

 

"Carmilla darling, mommy's home." Your mother walks in and you feel your lunch start to climb it's way up your throat. 

 

Laura gets up blocking you, hissing at your mother. "Laura don't." _Yeash, she caught on fast. Hopefully she doesn't shift breaking everything in the process._

 

"Oh.. look at what we have here..." Your mother walks over to a still growling Laura. She shows her teeth and snarls her nose. "How cute... you've forgotten kitten.. I own her." She stops in front of Laura. "Not you." Her voice grows dramatically sending Laura fleeing next to you on the bed. "I remember you. How dare you stand up to me. I've been inside your head child, I knew this was going to happen, I knew you were inhumane before you did. Before Carmilla "forgot" to "clean"... _you_..."

 

"Well that was new..." LaF adds on shaking by the door. "But we have more problems.." 

 

"Yes, you do.." Your mother turns to you next. "I have your friend Perry..." She smiles and lets out a single dangerous laugh. "Once again.. The new question is... Would you like to make a trade? Dear Carmilla..." 

 

Your mouth feels awfully dry and your head starts to pound. _Not again.. No.. Not again.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to update X| please don't hate me!!


	9. Carmilla/Laura

You ask for a moment alone with your mother. Laura, as stubborn as she is, fights against it but eventually agrees and leaves promising to stand right by the door.

 

"What do you want mother?" A strange feeling of déjà vu over comes you and you feel sicker than before.

 

"You." She folds her hands neatly over her lap sitting on your bed. You sit across from her on Laura's bed and think.

 

"Ok, deal." You sigh.

 

Mother quirked her brows at you, almost in disbelief. She stays quiet. You think for another moment. If it means keeping your friends and Laura safe... You'd go right back in that coffin of blood. Which is probably what she has planned for you. Hell, you've swam your way down to get that fucking sword, which took hours, even _with_ vampiric speed and your fear of small spaces only increased, but you did it for them.

 

"I need to keep my family safe." _Did you just call those lack-wits family?_

 

"Sweetheart, I am your family. William _was_ your family."

 

"No. You two were just an image. You were never a family to me." You feel the tears well in your eyes and your voice starts cracking. "They," You point to the door. "All of them, they're my family. Not you." You think of Laura and how much she means to you. She means the world. And you would gladly fall back under the earth for eternity to let her walk the planet for one more day. " _They_... Are my home." You let the tears fall nodding your head a few times.

 

Mother stays quiet as she studies you. You look up at her for a split second. She's unharmed. Wearing her usually business attire, hair in a bun. 

 

"So I will go with you. As long as you let them live."

 

"Oh, sweetheart.. You really think I was going to let them live?" Your head pops up as your tears start to dry.

 

"Wha- you asked for a trade. I'm giving you a trade!" You stand up fearing the worst.

 

"No sweetie... I'm giving you a chance to live. Even after everything I've done for you and you've all but killed me. Well, tried to at least." She gets up with a huff and struts towards the door. "You come now or you go down with the rest of them." 

 

You hold your ground. Not moving, not blinking, not even thinking.

 

"Your choice. You have until sundown." She opens the door. "You'll get your curly haired friend back soon..." LaFontaine and Laura run in and over to you. "Say your goodbyes."

 

-

 

"And there is no other possible option?" You ask choking back the tears.

 

You look around the room at all of your friends. Perry, LaFontaine and Kirsch sit on Carmilla's bed while Danny and Carmilla sit on yours. All of them accompanied by the same doubtful faces. Perry and Kirsch sniff back tears while LaFontaine has their arms around both of them, reassuring them.

 

"Guys... We can do this.. We've beat her before.. We can do it again." Carmilla shakes her head in doubt. You huff and look at Danny who's face you can't seem to read. "Danny?" 

 

"Laura this is madness. We failed the first time, what makes you think this time would be any different?" 

 

"Danny.." You stand up from your chair at the desk. "You're a freaking werewolf. Your whole Summer Society is a giant pack of werewolves.. How can you sit here and say it's not enough?"

 

"I lost some of my girls Laura. Kirsch lost some of his boys. We all lost people, I will not let that happen again if it means I go down for them." Danny stands up matching your stance.

 

You look around the room again looking for hope on their faces. Everyone's pale... Beaten.. Destroyed..

 

"But letting her win will mean losing more people... She's angry.. She's not going to stop until she's satisfied." Carmilla speaks up. 

 

"You guys.. It's worth a try.. I mean we're doomed anyway right?" You smile at Carmilla and extend a hand out to her. "I mean... What other option do we have?"

 

"You're right.." You sigh in satisfaction and revilement. "We're all buzzard food either way. Let's go down trying." She stands up walking over to you, grabbing your hand. "Guys.. We can do this.. I mean, what army does she have?"

 

Everyone stares at Carmilla like shes a goddess. She is really.. Just in her own way.

 

"We don't need to 'sacrifice' any more Zetas or Summer Psychos... Sorry Xena.."

 

"No, no, please continue.." She says as a snarky remark.

 

"Just the six of us." Carmilla raises her powerful voice making herself heard. You smile bringing her hand up to kiss it, seeing how everyone is looking at her. She smiles back. "Guys.. This may be mission impossible... But we have got to give it a shot. For old times sake. What do you lack-wits say?" 

 

A series of 'hell yea's' and 'alright's' echo the room. You admire her for taking over. You're not sure how much longer you'd be able to stand up there before giving up, meanwhile she's convinced them within a minute.

 

She huffs picking up a pen and paper from your desk. "Alright.. Let's plan another massacre."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update. I'm going to warn you, the next few chapters are going to be brutal, but then this story comes to an end. I'm sorry if it's not turning out the way you wanted it to.. Also, sorry the updating schedule is all out of wack. I'm going to try to finish this within the next two-three weeks.


	10. Carmilla/Laura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Jesus, the fight.

"This is it." You coo, in the front of the Lustig Building where the pit first devoured you. "This is now, or never. We fight and we keep fighting until the end." You raise your stake in your right hand while facing your army. 

 

It's you, Laura with a backpack full of useful supplies, Danny with her bow and stakes, Kirsch with his wooden tridents, Perry with homemade garlic powder to smear on the wood, and LaF with pockets full of cherry bombs..

 

You take Laura's hand in yours and into the building, down several flights of stairs behind a secret bookcase door and walk to the pit, in the center of the cave, without a word. Radio silence.

 

Once you get there, you look back to everyone forming their groups. Kirsch and Perry stand side by side, followed by Laura and LaF, and you and Danny.

 

"So does everybody know the plan?" Your voice echoes through the cave.

 

LaF speaks up. "Laura and I distract the evil witch, while you and Danny prepare the trap."

 

"Hot sauce and I" - Perry rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "stand guard by the entrance in case any more of her minions decide to show." Kirsch added on.

 

"Right, and what do you do if they decide to make an appearance?" You ask to refresh their brains. "There will be guards. You two need to be ready, just in case, to take them out upon arrival." You turn to Laura and LaF who both look determined and... excited?

 

"We stake em' with some of Kirsch's tridents." Perry concludes with an almost-too-evil-to-be-hers smile.

 

"Riiight.." You say, looking back at her and Kirsch. You walk over to Laura who's looking a bit flushed all of the sudden. You place your hands on her shoulders and look deep in her eyes. "Cupcake, do you think you can shift if you need to?"

 

LaF walks over to Perry who is now starting to get teary eyed and Danny walks over to Kirsch who is doing the same.

 

"Carm, I-I don't know, I haven't shifted before and I- I don't know if I can do it." She grabs onto your arms and looks into your eyes. "I'm scared."

 

Shifting is something of nature. It's just something we know how to do.. Like talking. A switch turns on in our brains and it's a natural thing to do.

 

"Laura, it's ok to be scared." You pause trying to read her face. "I'm scared too ok?" You whisper for only her to hear.

 

She calms a bit.

 

"Listen." You wrap her in a tight hug, your own eyes starting to give way to the water threatening to escape. "We _will_  get out of this ok?" You whisper. 

 

She nods into your neck. 

 

You pull her back to in rope her in a bruising kiss, hoping to spill all your feeling into it just in case...

 

"Laura, we gotta go.." LaF interrupts. 

 

Laura nods letting go of you. She starts walking deeper into the cave with LaF on her arm. 

 

You turn away closing your eyes and taking a deep breath when you hear Laura yell, "Wait!"

 

You turn back around, only to be knocked into another hug.

 

"Carmilla, there has to be another way, there has to be, I can't lose you again!" She's not just crying, trying to speak. She's hysterical, trying _not_ to say her goodbyes. "I love you, I love you, I love you sooohoho much, thi- this isn't going to work, It  _can't_. I can't LOSE you again."

 

"Laura, I love you too and this isn't the end ok? With all of my non-beating heart and non-living soul, I love you too." You take a deep breath, hugging her harder. "We have to do this ok?" You're trying to contain your tears to be strong, you really are. But it's too powerful. It's eating you alive and it takes over and suddenly... You're crying. "It will work. I promise." 

 

She pulls away and fixes your hair with a small laugh. Her eyes are all puffy and her nose is running a bit so you wipe her face with your hands. "We're going to be okay.. I promise.." You reassure, and she seams to believe you. She should believe you. Everything is going to work out smoothly.

 

Laura smiles gripping tighter on your shoulder.

 

"Besides, after this I have a surprise for you.. But it's waiting in Venice." You smirk sniffing your own tears back.

 

"Carm, come on." She shoves your shoulder, offering a small giggle. "More presents?"

 

Your smile fades into something of a question. "Of course. I could never repay you for what you've done for me.. But I can try." You say combing some hair behind her ear. 

 

You kiss her quickly and turn her around, shoving her in the other direction, playfully slapping her ass. She squeals and covers her rear end. "Now go, be safe."

 

You're sent back with a "Yeah yeah, I love you."

 

/

 

You leave with LaF to 'distract' the dean. Carmilla described where she may be located in these caves. As a figure of the dark, apparently she didn't feel the need to come into the light unless totally necessary. So she stays down here. Somewhere...

 

"Hey, Laura, I think I see it." LaF taps your shoulder pointing to an opening just ahead. 

 

You get your stakes prepared in case of an unsuspecting attack. You hand 2 to LaF. You open the back pack to check of everything you have. It's full of useful supplies:

 

-Many Stakes * _check*_

-Cherry Bombs (for the distraction/lure) * _check*_

-4 blood packets for you and Carm, if needed * _check*_

-flame oil and matches * _check*_

 

You're all set.

 

The only thing holding you back now would be... Well, lets not go there.. Carmilla will be fine. Your friends will be fine. Everything will be-

 

LaF throws a cherry bomb into the opening. Hearing it crack and burst, followed by a low growl, making you and LaF turn and dart back to the others, by the pit. 

 

You run a little too fast for LaF and hear them calling out for you, so you slow down, but you see her. The dean, she's chasing after you in a swarm of shadows, just like last time. Her guards are behind her. Big, mean looking vampires. Only two of them.

 

You reach out for LaF and grab their hand, before running a little faster. 

 

"We gotta reach the pit LaF, it's not too far."

 

They huff and wheeze, but you know they're trying their best to keep going.

 

You reach the pit and hide behind a boulder with LaF. The others are in position.

 

The dean walks in screaming with a very low, demonic voice. "It's time for your doom."

 

You sneak a head around the rock to see Carmilla creep up behind her mother. 

 

"Damn mom. Didn't know you sounded so manly." She snorts before punching her square in the nose.

 

Next Danny pops up from behind a far boulder and shoots two arrows straight into the vampires chest's. They fall to the floor and shrivel.

 

LaF jumps into action, grabbing the flame oil and pouring them on the cherry bombs, before lighting them and throwing them aside to light the room when they explode.

 

You've never been so frightened by anything like you are about this. The second time fighting and you're closer to the action than before. Before you were dragged to the side, now you're up close and personal. 

 

You see something in the distance. It's a white light. You look past LaF throwing cherry bombs at the dean to where the light is coming closer. 

 

You stand up dumbfounded, both hands on the rock to steady yourself. 

 

_This can't be the same light. Carmilla killed it ages ago._

 

But it there it was. You growl as it gets closer. You create goosebumps on your arms as all eyes turn to the light. 

 

Danny has the dean wrapped in garlic with a steak pressed to her chest. How that happened? You would never know. It probably has to do with her being so weak from the previous fight. You were too busy watching this mysterious light to get the details.

 

Now everybody, including the dean is watching this mysterious white light. A man slowly descends from it. 

 

"Thomas?" "Dad?" Both the dean and Carmilla say in sync.

 

Carmilla drops her steak with wide eyes.

 

The man is dressed in a fine suit. He walks out fixing his collar as he stands tall, watching the light disappear behind him.

 

You look over to the mouth of the cave where you see Perry and Kirsch run in. 

 

"We heard something and- oh shit." Kirsch coos with an open mouth. 

 

Perry stares at this _Thomas_ wide eyed. 

 

"My darling Mircalla..." He walks over placing a hand under her chin.

 

She doesn't flinch away, instead enrolling him in a crushing hug. 

 

He's a lot taller than she is. Her head rests just on his chest. "Daddy. You're suppose to be dead." She cries.

 

"Yes, I suppose I am." You notice him looking hateful towards the dean. 

 

She looks frightened. _The fucking **dean**_. Looks frightened. You would laugh right now if it weren't for you being scared as well. 

 

"Lilita." He lets go of his embrace with Carmilla and kisses her head.

 

She still crying, but she manages to look at you and smile.

 

"Thomas." She replies with a shaky breath. 

 

"I see we finally meet again. This time my head isn't being threatened by a dagger." He walks around her, seated, tied to a rock. His fingertips push on one another, forming a small diamond-like shape. "I think it's safe to say I have the upper hand here." Without another word he raises giant claws and slashes her throat.

 

Everyone screeches and gasps and those in the "splash zone" jump back from her blood. All except for Carmilla. She stands there wide-eyed and frightened of her father. She wipes the blood from her face onto her black jumper.

 

"Daddy, this was my fight, for me and my friends." Carmilla bunches up her fists, like a school child, not getting things her way.

 

You're very confused by this. You will never understand this family. Maybe it's best you don't. 

 

He ignores her, in place changing the subject. "You've disappointed me daughter." He states, taking out a handkerchief from his vest pocket. "You've killed your brother, and now I've had to kill your mother." He wipes his hands and chuckles. "Who am I kidding, that wench was a ticking time bomb. She needed to be put down."

 

Carmilla looks at your and signals you to hide behind the boulder while her father looks around.

 

You don't get it, but by the time you do...

 

He walks around looking at everyone, until his eyes land on you. "What do we have here." His voice is low, slow while speaking. 

 

You look over at Carmilla who wears concern in her eyes. 

 

All eyes are on you. You've never liked being the center of attention, which is odd considering your future career. You're nervous. He walks closer to you as you back away, calling out for Carmilla.

 

"Uhhh Carm? A little help here.." Your voice shakes. Not even Danny is moving to protect you. Everyone stands there, in the dark, with nothing but the fire to light the room.

 

Carmilla holds her hands out in defense, walking up to you. "Daddy I can explain-"

 

You've reached your limit in moving backwards. Now your heals and back knees are pressed against a rock.

"Explain what kitten?" He turns to her with purity in his voice and eyes. "You've turned your girlfriend into a vampire. You know the rules."

 

"Daddy she's different, she's not just some vampire, she's special."

 

"Kitten, what on earth are you talking about?"

 

"She's like us-she's-she's a shifter." 

 

"Yes, that would explain the growling, but I don't see how this makes any difference."

 

Carmilla's tears start to fall freely. "Daddy, don't." She stops in her tracks just inches away from you. She looks between you and him.

 

If your heart would best, it would be racing at the speed of light, maybe faster. This is it. This is the do or die moment. 

 

He looks back at you as if he feels what you're about to do. You're about to shift.

 

"Laura... Stay cool." She warns. "This isn't the time." She adds on in a whisper.

 

"Yes Laura, do as she says, I'll make it quick I promise."

 

"Make what quick?" Perry asks. 

 

"Mircalla, get your friends out, NOW." 

 

"We won't. We go where Laura goes." Kirsch hollers, walking to stand behind Carmilla. 

 

"Puppy, i'd hate to say it, but he's right." Carmilla looks back at everyone. "You need to go."

 

"No! We won't!" Kirsch yells.

 

With a slick movement, Thomas throws his fingers Kirsches way, which cause him to be thrown to the mouth of the cave. Danny rushes over to him. 

 

"He's unconscious! Why did you do that!?" She yells. 

 

"I'm growing agitated." He spits through clenched teeth.  

 

"Get out now." Carmilla screems back at them.

 

You see their worried faces as they give in and pull Kirsch through the cave.

 

Once out of sight, Thomas walks behind you.

 

You lost your breath a while ago. Now you stand sweating, praying to the god you don't believe in that everything will be alright. You've never seen Carmilla so worried, so... So lost and useless. You've never been so helpless, and you don't even know what's going on.

 

"C-Can I just ask something." You feel his fingers dance around your neck. "Wh-what's the rule?" 

 

Carmilla bites her lip and closes her eyes. 

 

"Sweetheart, I think this is a question for you to answer." You can feel Thomas' breath on your neck. 

 

"Th-e coast of turning s-omeone, without permission, is to wa-tch them die and then die yourself." She chokes out through tears.

 

"Carmilla." You whisper in disappointment.

 

"I thought they were dead! Both of them!" You know she's talking about her parents. "You're suppose to be dead!" She screams at her father.

 

"Yet, here I am. I've been watching you Mircalla." He walks away from you and you finally breathe. 

 

"For 67 years?!" She yells.

 

"Mircalla, Mircalla, Mircalla..." He raises his fingers to his temples. "Inside voices." He shuts his eyes tight whispering.

 

You're in such a state of shock, after hearing Carmilla's words that none of this is affecting you. You're just watching. To be honest, you're not even scared anymore. Your sight is becoming weary and your stomach starts to growl.

 

 _Shit_. _Not the right time here tummy!_

 

They both look at you. Carmilla steps closer to you only to be stopped by Thomas' Hand. He's smiling.

 

"Daddy, please don't do this." Carmilla begs. She gets on her knees, which are covered in blood, and begs for forgiveness, for anything that will save you. "DADDY, I LOVE HER!"

 

"CHILD, YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT LOVE IS!" He spits when he speaks. He clears his throat. "Now stand up." He adds, calmly.

 

She obeys, flinching. You don't notice the tears streaming from her face. You don't notice anything. You're completely numb. Your eyes won't go back into focus and your starting to lose your balance.

 

He points to the deans dead body. "I thought I loved her. But she turned on me. SHE. TURNED. ON ALL OF US." He spits again.

 

"AND YOU'RE TURNING ON ME NOW! SHE'S ON THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE LEFT AND YOU'RE ABOUT TO KILL HER!"

 

 _kill her_. Those words hit you hard. You think about those two words. Then the one. _Kill. Is this really it?_

 

He walks back behind you, giving you the chills and snapping you back to reality. "My child... I am your family.. I CREATED YOU!"

 

Carmilla stays quiet after that.

 

_You're about to die._

 

"Carmilla I love you." You whisper through gritted teeth. 

 

"Laura.." She takes a step closer, but Thomas raises his hand. She stops.

 

She's so beautiful. Even when she's crying. So you tell her. "Carm, you're beautiful." You whisper smiling.

 

"This isn't the end, Laura."

 

"Yes it is." You shake your head up and down, hiccuping as you cry. "And that's ok." You laugh a bit, never looking away from her. You want to run to her and kiss her and tell her it's going to be alright, but you're shaking too much to move. "I'll see you on the other side." You feel his nails dance across your neck.

 

"Don't you dare say that." She points a finger at you.

 

"Carm, it's game over..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just bare with me here... and please don't hate me D: 
> 
> Next chapter will be posted either later on tonight, or tomorrow. Then Chapter 12 is the end.


	11. 3rd person POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you want a tolerating ending, stop at chapter 10.
> 
> If you want more emotion, listen to Heal by: Tom Odell while reading, on repeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep tissues and a therapist on standby. I warn you.

Thomas grabs Laura by the back of her hair, tight. "I told you not to mettle with vampires kitten." He slashes her throat with his claws, not going deep enough to kill her right away, looking directly at Carmilla, before she could say anything. "You should have learned your lesson with Elle."

 

Laura chokes, falling to the floor, holding her gushing throat.

 

"Daddy no!" Carmilla runs over and grabs her just before she hits the floor, crying and pleading for her to stay with her, to stay alive. "Elle was a monster! LAURA _IS_ DIFFERENT!" She puts pressure on her neck, trying desperately to stop the blood. "Laura, no... Stay with me babe. Stay with me."

 

Carmilla's dad turns the opposite way. "You shouldn't have turned the girl. You knew the rules." He walks back into the light.

 

Laura lays there grabbing onto Carmilla. Grabbing for air, for life. But she looks into Carmilla's eyes. A single tear falls from her right as she smiles. Carmilla's crying, more than she ever has before. She ignores the man whose killed her soul. _Laura_. 

 

"Carmil-C-Carm-" Laura struggles to lift a hand to caress Carmilla's cheek, smearing blood across in the process. "Yo- You're so b-beautiful. E-even when y-cr-cr." Laura's eyes start to close as she struggles to keep them open. 

 

"Shhhhh. Cupcake, you need to stay awake, I can't live without you." She interlocks their fingers.

 

"C-Carm. I-ilov-I love you." She steadies her words as best she can, looking from Carmilla's left eye to her right. "Iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou." She's crying again. 

 

"Shhhh, baby. It's ok." Carmilla bites her tongue. She's trying to stay strong. "I love you too." She mouths, watching Laura's eyes struggle to remain open. "HELP! SHE NEEDS HELP!!" Carmilla shifts a little to face the entrance, causing Laura to wince. Carmilla apologizes but continues to yell for Danny.

 

"It's ok." Laura lets out a single breath, while trying to speak, squeezing Carmilla's hand tighter and closes her eyes slowly. She dies with a smile on her face. The smile Carmilla's grown to love and cherish.

 

Her hand goes limp. Her body goes limp. Her head sinks to the side of Carmilla's lap. The smile she would never get to lay eyes upon again. Only in photographs.

 

 

_**"Hey Carm. Isn't it strange how you've never seen your face?" Laura asks lifting a Polaroid picture of the two.** _

_**"Sure is cupcake." Carmilla answered nonchalant.** _

_**Laura swiveled over to where Carmilla lay on her bed, book in hand.** _

_**"No seriously, you've only seen mere images and reflections. Never your face." Laura smiles sitting next to the Broody, laying her legs across Carmilla's. ** _

_**Carmilla puts the book down to look up into Laura's eyes. "Sweetheart, you are my reflection." She takes Lauras hand. "You're my other half." Laura blushes down to her lap. "Laura, I'm serious." She lifts the blondes chin with two fingers, looking back into her eyes. "When I smile, you smile. When I see that smile, I see eternal love and a home." Carmilla traces her name in Laura's palm.**_

_**Laura pulls Carmilla into a deep kiss.** _

_**"I don't need to see my face to see what I love most." She whispers against Laura's lips. "I just need to see you. I see myself in your eyes." She opens her eyes to look into Laura's, smiling. "There it is." She coos. " You're my mirror."** _

 

 

Still... No breathing.. No movements... She's completely still in Carmilla's arms, as the elder rakes her fingers through the blonde hair, that lay flat and still on her lap. Her brown eyes will forever stay closed. Carmilla's lost her reflection.

 

"Laura, no." Carmilla whispers putting her forehead to Laura's. "We didn't get to go on our road trip. I didn't get to ask you those four words, holding that little square box." She sniffles, choking back as much as she could to get these words out. "Italy was suppose to be all ours. Venice was suppose to be our place to getaway. I wanted more than anything to welcome you to my home there." She smiles kissing Laura's blood stained lips.

 

 

**_Laura lays against Carmilla's torso. She fell asleep only minutes ago, but Carmilla doesn't have the heart to move her. Instead she continues watching their movie and plays with Laura's hair, occasionally kissing her forehead, or shoulder._ **

**_A proposal comes on in the movie which makes Carmilla smile. A smile she only sets free when she was with Laura._ **

**_"One day, I'll call you my wife." She whispers sweet nothings into Laura's ear as the younger snores soundly._ **

 

 

Danny runs in covering her mouth. She screams, eyes immediately turning to an ocean of sadness and hurt.

 

"I didn't get to tell you everything I wanted to, on that beach in Venice." She damns the ground they lay on with a fist.

 

Kirsch and the rest are the next to run in. "No, no, stay back." Danny tried to warn pushing them back. But it was too late. Laura lay on Carmilla's lap, facing them. 

 

"You were suppose to love me forever." she takes a deep breath in cradling Laura's face. "Not die before you've gotten the change to live!"

 

Danny cries harder punching Kirsch's chest. "I said don't look. Back away, go." She hiccups falling to the floor.

 

"You mean the universe to me, Laura." She whispers again, shaking the smaller girls limp body back and forth. "I wanted you to be my wife." She sniffles, hiccuping.

 

LaFontaine screams pulling their hair. Perry paces back and forth shaking and mumbling incoherent words. 

 

"This is all my fault." She cries harder, if it's even possible. Her screams are silent. Her words are muffled. Her head hurts. It's pounding. It's bright red. She didn't even know vampires could turn that color. Then again, she didn't know a vampire could love until she met Laura.

 

Kirsch stands pouting. Chest rising and falling so quickly, like he's about to cry, but he can't get the tears out. His lip in a quiver, his brows studied down. His hands by his side, clenched into tight fists, his eyes glassy like they're about to break.

 

And maybe they are.

 

Maybe they will.

 

_Somethings lost._

 

"Take me too. Take me too. Take me too." Carmilla repeats, rocking the lifeless body below her. "Why didn't you take me with you. I was suppose to go with you. GOD DAMN IT LAURA!! WAKE UP!! WAKE UUUUUUUHUHUHUUUPPP!" She cries. "WAKE UPPPP!!"

 

Danny sniffles looking over to Carmilla. She calls out to her.

 

Carmilla's vision blurs. "I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill him." She can't hear her friends calling out to her. She looks around the room in search for her father, when she sees her friends, she grows angry. "How dare you leave me here." She's screaming at the ceiling but she's directing it to both Laura and her father. "I WAS SUPPOSE TO GO WITH YOU! THOSE ARE THE RULES!" She can't see them running towards her. "HE'S SUPPOSE TO KILL ME TOO HE CAN'T DO THIS TO ME **AGAIN**!." Her head spins and then it's black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking hell, I cried writing this, editing this, and I listened to the fucking song on repeat. 
> 
> There's one more chapter, but in case you want/need closure now:
> 
> Why I wrote this?
> 
> Because the whole point to the title was going to end in tragedy.  
> In my notes on my iPad I wrote out what was going to happen in each chapter. This was my plan from the start. I debated for a while on making this a happy ending, or a bad one. And most of my fics have happy endings. Most fictions I read are happy. I needed a little sadness in this one.
> 
> Why did I bring her father back?
> 
> Because her father is a mystery and I wanted him to be the parent she loved, since she hated her mother. Things went to shit quickly with him, but that's the kind of character he is.
> 
> In Carmilla's description, this happened out of no where. She was murdered. And then mother raised her. In my perspective he's got something to do with her death. The person who turned Carmilla is a mystery and I wanted to put a face to him. Hence, Carmilla's "non-biological" father.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm not sure when I'm going to post chapter 12. I need to write it still.


	12. 3rd person point of view on Carmilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend listening to Echo by Jason Walker on repeat.

Carmilla sits at her shared desk with Laura. Well, now it's _just_ hers.

 

She takes a deep breath before slowly turning her head towards Laura's bed. Still hoping Laura would just mumble something in her sleep and be here. Be alive.

 

She slaps her cheeks lightly trying the keep in the tears threatening to escape.

 

"Ok Karnstein... You've got a mission to take care of... No more water works." She clears her throat and takes another deep breath before turning Laura's camera on. 

 

She doesn't look directly into the camera for a while. Mainly looking at her fingers intertwined. Still feeling Laura's touch on her palms. She finally looks up.

 

"Hey.." Then she's quiet again. She looks away and huffs in defeat. "Whats the point in this?!" 

 

She looks back at the camera. "Is this _really_ suppose to make me feel better? Perry _really_ thinks this is going to help?!?!" 

 

She takes a shaky breath running shaky fingers through her hair. Her lips quiver and a tear falls. "I haven't slept in days." She wines, sucking in air, then holding it. 

 

She looks back at Laura's bed. "She's not here to hold me." She whispers, shrugging.

 

Carmilla rolls her chair over to Laura's bed, picking up her yellow pillow. She buries her face in it and closes her eyes. The scent of flowers and cookies is fading. She holds it close to her chest rolling back to the desk. 

 

She sees herself being recorded on the computer screen. Messy hair, bags under her eyes, Laura's sweet pants and tee.

 

"This wasn't suppose to happen. Not again." She slowly wipes her nose with her wrist and then squeezes the pillow tighter to her chest. 

 

The corners of her mouth quiver downward, gently spazzing while she tries to hold it together.

 

She closes her eyes tightly, they sting from the lack of sleep, but she keeps them closed because it's the only place she can see her.

 

She sees her bright smile, her laugh, her cries, her dorkyness. It's like she never left. But then she opens her eyes and she's gone again.

 

"I locked myself in our room." She sniffles resting her neck on the top of the pillow. She holds onto it so tight that her fingers turn white. "I haven't eaten in 2 days." She closes her eyes tight again until she sees stars. Then she opens them up. "I haven't attended classes since school started back up." A pause. "Not that I went to classes much anyway.."

 

She takes a deep breath closing her eyes. "Its been 4 days since the..." She can't finish her sentence. It's too hard. Way too hard.

 

She rolls herself over to her bed and takes out the little box she was holding for their road trip.

 

She returns to the computer in silence. She holds the box for a few seconds. Looking at it and sniffling. "I kept the box but... Laura got buried with the ring." Her body threatens to cry harder so she bites her thumb, drawing blood, until it's under control.

 

"The funeral was beautiful." she pauses. "Laura was dressed in a beautiful white dress." She stares at the mouse pad on the corner of the desk. "Everyone wore black. The sun was shining and then there was my Laura." she looks back to the camera. "She was the only one really shining there." She closes her eyes and bites her bottom lip.

 

"I tried talking to LaF, Perry, Kirsch.. Even Danny but... " she looks into the camera. "It still hurts."

 

Laura's smile popped into her mind. It never really left but... Now it's made itself very present. Carmilla giggles to herself, allowing herself to finally smile in the last few days. She takes out her phone and goes to the camera role. 

 

"You know, I never really liked these types of phones." She shows the camera the front of her iPhone 5. "Laura got it for me for my birthday last month." She smiles again, taking the phone back to her lap. 

 

She flips through at least 50 pictures of them and their friends until she looks up again. 

 

"I never really thought about home-" She chokes back tears again, covering her mouth and shutting her eyes. "Until I met Laura." She finally gets out. 

 

"I-I feel like a lost puppy." She looks up quickly, then back down when she sees her face. The state of redness covering her cheeks and ears, despite the sickly white color from lack of blood. She plays with the black box, feeling the felt on her finger tips.

 

But then she looks up again. She looks at herself and feels sick. 

 

"It's my fault." She shakes her head with furrowed brows. "My fault she's dead.. I mean." She takes a deep breath, looking at the state of glass her eyes look through the camera. "I was too much of a pussy to stand up to my father." she grows angry at herself. Digging her fingernails into her arm where the camera can't see. She stops when she notices and begins to cry again. "I'll get him. I'm gonna kill him." She reassures. "I'm gonna get that bastard for what he's taken from me." 

 

She looks blankly into the camera. "You took my heart." She belts out, screaming with tears.

 

It takes her a few minutes to regain her level of sanity.

 

"Vampires, we-uh.. We don't cry.. It's a sign of weakness I guess.." She looks down again, feeling embarrassed to be talking about it. "I was never strong." She shakes her head _no_. "But Laura.." She shrugs nodding her head _yes_. "Laura was."

 

She looks around the room. She looks at all the dead flowers given to her after the funeral, after the wake.. Just... after..

 

"People kept asking me, before I locked myself In here, well what are you going to do?.. And I said... I-I don't know. And the truth is... I don't know. I don't know how I can live I-I don't think that I can I just.." She shakes her head, which is now pounding inside her skull. 

 

She smacks herself over the head a few times. "I just can't keep my shit together." She pounds a little harder. "I can't do this without her." She starts to slow down as she moans out cries.

 

She tries to say Laura's name but all that comes out is "l-l-lau."

 

She leans forward in the chair, bringing her elbows to her knees and her palms to her eyes.

 

She sucks in air so fast it hurts.

 

When she's stable enough to move she turns the webcam off and curls into a ball on Laura's bed.

 

Shes still crying, but not as much.

 

Her phone stopped ringing days ago.

 

No one would even care or know if she cried herself to death. 

 

Maybe then she would finally get a chance to sleep.

 

Or a chance to see Laura again.

 

 

As the days go by, Carmilla welters away.

 

She becomes weaker and weaker. 

 

The thought of seeing Laura in another life, or in her final afterlife, eats her away. It makes her happy to think she may see her again.. 

 

Maybe that's why she's given up?

 

She hasn't eaten, showered, moved...

 

In almost a week.

 

Suddenly, in her weakest daze, she sees Laura. She's laying in Laura lap on her bed.

 

"La-Laura?" Carmilla sit up and wipes her eyes to see Laura's smiling face looking back at her.

 

"Hey Carm."

 

Carmilla starts to tear. She takes a second to scan her eyes over Laura's body. She's in her pretty white dress she was buried with. No scar on her neck. She looks just as she was before... Before...

 

"Are you here to take me with you?" She asks letting the tears flow freely.

 

"No honey. I need you to stay here and be strong for me."

 

Carmilla grabs Laura's arm gently, looking from her left eye to her right.

 

"Laura, I can't stay here without you." She pleads.

 

"Yes you can." Laura sniffles bringing their foreheads together.

 

They both close their eyes. 

 

Laura holds onto Carmilla's neck while Carmilla holds her wrists in place.

 

"babe I need you here."

 

"Laura, I'm eternal." she shakes her head against Laura's forehead. "We would never see each other again." 

 

"Carm." 

 

_Oh gosh the nickname._

 

"Carm you need to stay here. Stay for our friends. Stay and live for me.. One day we will be together again."

 

"Ok.." she nods. "Ok I can do that for you."

 

Laura pushes back, kissing Carmilla forehead.

 

Carmilla lets a tear fall, feeling her lips on her forehead.

 

When Laura pulls back, they smile at each other. 

 

"Get some rest, Carm." Laura says, leading Carmilla's head back to her lap.

 

"I love you, Laura." Carmillas eyes start to close.

 

"and I love you, Carmilla." 

 

Carmilla drifts off to sleep for the first time in weeks.

 

 

She wakes up in the middle of the Night. She doesn't know what time it is but she can see that it's very dark outside. She can see that Laura isn't here anymore and she feels weak.

 

She drags herself over to her fridge and empties out 3 containers of blood.

 

"I'm doing it for Laura." She reassures herself.

 

Once she feels strong enough to stand, she walks over to her dead phone, which she threw across the room days ago after receiving her final pity message. 

 

She plugs her phone into the outlet and walks into the bathroom to take an over due shower. 

 

20 minutes later she returns with determination. She gets dressed and walks over to the door.

 

 

She stares at it for a while. she scrunches her eye brows and bites her lip, debating on whether to open it or not. 

 

"You've already gotten so far..." She whispers. "You can do this. You need your friends."

 

She slowly unlocks the door and withdraws her hand. She looks back over to Laura's bed where she hangs her pictures on the wall. 

 

Carmilla takes a picture of them down and smiles at it, before folding it up and putting it in her pocket.

 

She walks over to her door again and hovers a hand over it. She cracks her neck and shakes her hands before turning the knob and pulling the door open. 

 

She pokes her head out, looking left to right. She sees people walking. Some stop to look at her. She looks towards Perry's room at the end of the hall and sees it open a bit.

 

She returns back into her room and paces back and forth between the beds.

 

"Perry is just a few steps away. You can do this."

 

Carmilla walks to the door again.

 

She takes a deep breath and walks into the hallway before whispering, "for Laura."

 

* * *

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it wasn't at all what you were expecting. I tried to make the ending happy but idk. Comment if i've made a mistake or if you just want to yell at me for how this turned out or you know.. whatever.. also, sorry this took so long to write. i've been busy with school and work and ugh life just got in the way. :P Thanks for the fun ride! ^-^


End file.
